Te gustó mi sabor?
by muguiwara95
Summary: Tsukasa no aguantó más y llamó a Anzai para que la fuera a ver, aún sabiendo que no se podían contactar hasta después de 3 meses. Aviso: Spoiler, lemon leve.


Holis!

Aki les dejo un one shot de devil's line.

Comencé a verlo cuando salió el anime y aunque la historia no me atrajo, la pareja me encanta.

Luego el manga me dejó con ganas de meneo...

Así que les dejo esto. Este one shot está ubicado por el capítulo 42 del manga.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon leve vampírico, leve spoiler.

 **Declaimer** : los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y el cover lo saqué de google.

Rojo. Veía todo rojo. Qué estaba haciendo? Anzai notaba que se le nublaba el pensamiento. Él había estado haciendo algo antes de ver rojo. Tsukasa. Recordaba haber hablado con Tsukasa. Habían hablado por teléfono. Ella quería verle. Había pensado que a lo mejor no era una buena idea verse. Les habían advertido que no debían tener contacto hasta después de 3 meses.

Pero tenía tantas ganas de verla... Soñaba con tocarla, besar sus labios, tocar sus pechos, como le había pedido aquella vez...

Había salido de su cuarto para ir a verla. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo. Él también se moría por verla. Nunca hubiera pensado que amaría a alguien con tanta fuerza. Que la necesitaría a todas horas, cada minuto, cada segundo...

Al llegar a su apartamento había tocado la puerta. Ella le había recibido en un juego de pijama compuesto por un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes.

\- Pensaba que no ibas a venir - le había dicho en voz baja.

\- Si... Al final también quería verte, así que aquí estoy.

Al entrar al apartamento se había dado cuenta que no lo había estado esperando. Sus cosas habían estado amontonadas en la mesa, de donde deducía que había estado estudiando.

\- Perdona el desorden - dijo un poco sonrojada

A él realmente no le había importado, pero no había dicho nada debido a los nervios de, por fin, estar junto a ella. Alargando un brazo la tomó del codo y la arrastró junto a su pecho. Abrazándola con fuerza, había colocado su cabeza en su pelo. Si... Amaba ese olor. Le calmaba.

\- Anzai-san... - había murmurado ella impactada.

\- Shh... No te muevas. Deja que recargue un poco.

Ella colorada había asentido calladamente. Él había podido sentir el golpeteo de su acelerado corazón contra su pecho.

\- Anzai-san cómo te has sentido últimamente?

\- He estado bien. Los chicos han estado cuidándome - había dicho mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo para mirarle la gran cicatriz que tenía en él. Aún se culpaba por ello.

\- No lo hagas - había dicho ella fieramente.

\- Qué cosa?

\- No te culpes por eso. Fue mi elección. Preferí pasar por esto a dejarte morir en aquella azotea. Y lo volvería a hacer si dudarlo, si sé que así te salvo la vida.

Anzai se había quedado anonadado. Nunca nadie le había amado tan apasionadamente. No se lo merecía.

\- Dime algo Anzai-san... Recuerdas el sabor de mi sangre? Te gustó?

Anzai había sentido como toda la sangre en su cuerpo comenzaba a pulsar. Sangre. No, no podía pensar en sangre. Sintió como su temperatura corporal había comenzado a subir. Sintió como sus ojos cambiaban.

Desesperado, había tratado de separarse de Tsukasa, pero ella solo lo había abrazado con más fuerza.

\- No huyas! Enfrenta este problema. Enfréntame! Sabes que consumiendo sangre diariamente te sentirás mejor. Mira a Lee-san. Solo hazlo. Toma un poco de mi sangre.

Él había mirado fijamente su cuello. La vena. Esa vena que él quería morder a morir. Morir... No! No podía.

\- Tsukasa... Suéltame por favor... - logró a penas decir entre sus colmillos.

\- No lo haré!

Ostinada muchacha. Ya no había marcha atrás. Comenzó a ver todo rojo.

Tomando su pequeño cuerpo la presionó contra la pared de la entrada. Tomando sus manos, las aprisionó por encima de su cabeza con una de sus manos. Ella jadeaba, pero no de miedo. Ella estaba excitada. Podía oler cuán mojada estaba. Ella le deseaba. Sé gentil. Sé suave con ella. Es humana. Ya la heriste una vez.

Mirándola a los ojos, podía ver que ella confiaba en él. Tal vez no debería. No sabía cuanto tiempo podía mantenerse cuerdo. Con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer su pierna. Llegando a su muslo, puso la pierna alrededor de su cintura. Colocó su miembro erecto en la suavidad de ella. La escuchó jadear. Meciéndose junto a ella, colocó su cabeza en su cuello. Olía bien. Olía muy bien. Raspando el cuello con sus colmillos, se meció con más rapidez junto a ella. Estaba cerca. Con rapidez y fuerza le tomó la otra pierna y se la colocó alrededor de sus caderas. Ella gemía sin parar. Le gustaba. Eso era bueno. Trató de ser lo más gentil posible, ya que no quería dañarla con sus garras o sus dientes.

Continuó restregándose con fuerza junto a ella. Cuando sintió que le quedaba poco, tomó sus nalgas con sus manos. Apenas le quedaba algo de consciencia. Lamiéndole el cuello le susurró al oído:

\- Te amo Tsukasa...

Ambos llegaron con fuerza. Sus gemidos podían escucharse en todo el apartamento.

Jadeando, Anzai se dio cuenta de que se sentía más relajado y en control. Podía ser que el alivio sexual ayudaba a los demonios a controlarse? Sintió a Tsukasa dejar caer sus piernas de su cintura.

\- Esto... Necesito ir al baño - dijo Anzai incómodamente.

\- Si claro, ve - respondió ella en voz baja.

Dejándola en la entrada, se movió hasta el baño. Se quitó los húmedos pantalones. Debía lavarlos.

\- Tsukasa, tienes algo que me pueda poner?

\- Deja ver

Anzai no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había intimado con la mujer que amaba, sin lastimarla. O eso pensaba. Se vio en el espejo. Sus ojos había vuelto a su color natural, al igual que se habían retirado los colmillos y las garras.

\- Interesante...

La puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando el brazo de Tsukasa con un pantalón de yoga gris.

\- Esto es lo único que tengo que te pueda ayudar

\- Gracias, esto sirve

Los pantalones le quedaban un poco pequeños, pero estaban secos que era lo que importaba. Salió del baño para encontrarse a la mujer de su vida sentada en la mesa.

Se arrepentirá? La habré lastimado?

\- Tsukasa que sucede? Te lastimé?

\- No, para nada, solo pensaba si te ibas a volver a ir

\- Bueno, si. Sabes que no se nos permite vernos

\- Ya... - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Shhh... - dijo él levantándola para colocarla en su regazo - Qué es esto? Qué pasa?

\- Es... es solo que... te extraño mucho... sniff - respondió ella sollozando - No quiero que te vayas y menos despué de lo que pasó hoy

Anzai la entendía. A pesar de que él no estaba llorando, también se sentía triste por tener que dejarla.

\- Tsukasa, ahora mismo no podemos estar mucho tiempo en contacto. Prefiero estar 3 meses sin verte, a que me obliguen a separme de ti de por vida - tomando su cara en la palma de su mano le dijo - ya queda menos tiempo, y te prometo que con lo que he aprendido hoy de mí mismo, la próxima vez que nos veamos te voy a hacer mía por completo

\- Lo prometes?- dijo ella sonrojada

\- Lo prometo - dijo él cerrando el pacto con un beso en los labios - Te amo

\- Yo te amo también Anzai-san

Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Que les ha parecido? A mi me encanta este vampirito.

Ahora mismo ando escribiendo el fanfic de yokozawa x kirishima "Llamada Equivocada" va avanzado muy bien.

Si les gusto este fic por favor denme su apoyo ya que la novata necesita librarse un poco de su inseguridad.

Besitos

muguiwara95


End file.
